Supernatural: Pandora's Box
by darkgothicwitch4
Summary: As Sam's premonitions become worse, the boys learn about a half demon and a possibility of Pandora's box opening now they need to stop all of this before the box is open and the wrong hands get a hold of this half demon.
1. Chapter 1

It was about one in the morning when Sam bolted up in the bed of the hotel room that they were staying in. Sam looked over to his brother who was still asleep for the moment. Sam took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. It was the third time he'd had the dream he almost couldn't deal with it anymore. He ran his hand through his hair. Dean woke up and looked at him.

"Sammy, dude you okay" asked Dean

"It's Sam and yeah I'm alright dude" said Sam

"Premonition" asked Dean

"Same one as the other two" said Sam

"This must be something big then" said Dean

"Yeah probably" said Sam

"Get some sleep we have a hunt tomorrow" said Dean

Sam lay back down and tried to get back to sleep. He was still having dreams of Jessie on top of having premonitions almost every night. He wasn't getting allot of sleep. He was glad that Dean hadn't caught on to the fact that Sam wasn't sleeping as well as he should be. Sam knew Dean worried about him way to much but there was nothing that he could do about that.

At the same time close by Saki Ayame was driving toward the same location that the Winchester boys were at. She didn't know that they were there taking the hunt. She looked over to her little friend Kisa Palov who was a sleep against the door of Saki's black 2000 bug. Saki knew what Kisa was, Kisa was the half demon daughter or the demon lord of fire, she was the turning point for the war between demons and hunters, and she was basically a living yin and yang. Kisa didn't know this about herself, she was just another shy teenage girl who didn't want to end up in foster care and couldn't be taken care of by Ellen Harvelle.

Ellen Harvelle was at one time a hunter; she now owned the Road house Saloon which was a hunter's bar. She had Saki take Kisa after the road house had gotten blown up. Ellen, Kisa, and Jo were some of the lucky ones from that. Jo only because she hadn't been anywhere near the bar at the time and Kisa had gone with Ellen when the Roadhouse ran out of pretzels. After that when Saki showed up Ellen had asked Saki to take Kisa with her taking the time to explain what Kisa was to Saki.

Saki looked over at Kisa and decided it was best to take the little brunette girl into a hotel and let her sleep the rest of the night on a bed. Saki stopped at the hotel parking right beside Dean's black 1967 Chevrolet impala. She went into the lobby and checked into the hotel. She went back out to her bug and grabbed her bag and Kisa's bag along with their laundry bag. She put that into the room and went back out to the car and picked up Kisa, ignoring the burning in her arm from her tattoo and got Kisa into the room.

Saki pulled Kisa's pajamas out of her bag and got her changed into them. Kisa didn't wake up for any of it. She put Kisa under the covers on the bed and handed her the cat toy that she liked to cuddle with when she slept. Saki grabbed the laundry bag and some change and went to go do laundry.

At the same time Sam got up again not able to sleep, grabbed the laundry bag for him and Dean and some money and then went down to the laundry room. Sam saw Saki in there doing her laundry at the same time. He started the loads for his and Dean's laundry and then sat to wait.

"Damnit" cursed Saki

Sam looked at her for a second rather confused.

"I don't have laundry soap, damnit" said Saki again

"Here" said Sam handing her some soap since he'd just got some on his way down and he wasn't going to use all of it any time soon.

"Thanks" said Saki taking the soap and putting some of it in with the clothes she was washing.

After Sam was done with washing and drying his laundry he went back to the room he and Dean were in. He got in there and Dean was wide awake and not happy.

"Dude where were you" asked Dean

"Laundry couldn't sleep" said Sam

"So you did laundry" said Dean "What are we hunting again anyway"

"We are going after a shape shifter Dean" said Sam

In the girls room Saki was watching Kisa sleep. She worried about the young girl allot of course it didn't help that the girl could be what determines how the demon hunter was going to end. Kisa was still curled up under the covers of the bed in the room. Saki also knew that the girl had no idea what she was capable of.

Early the next morning Sam and Dean went on the search for the shape shifter. Saki woke and shook Kisa awake.

"Time to get up" said Saki

"I don't wanna" said Kisa quietly

"Well you need to" said Saki "We have that hunt remember"

At about noon Sam and Dean hit the house where the shape shifter was last seen. They went into the house. It was like every other house Sam and Dean ever went into any more. Really big, old, Victorian style home, with a cellar and at least two floors and an attic it was very badly tended to as well, ivy vines grew up the wall and there were broken windows. Sam hated these old houses but it wasn't like he could do too much about it at the moment. Sam looked around the parlor of the house Dean had already moved on to some other spot in the house. The interior matched the typical haunted house stereotype which was something Sam had never enjoyed. All the furniture was covered with very dusty dust covers, there were holes in the wall which gave evidence of mice in the house, the curtains were a faded forest green and they were torn and covered in a layer of dust themselves.

Kisa and Saki showed up at the house. Kisa didn't like the look of the house herself she looked at Saki. Saki looked back at her knowing the discussion that was going to come out of the look on Kisa's face. She had her big blue eyed puppy dog face on. It was a face that most people had a hard time saying things that would upset her too but Saki didn't really care about the face.

"You full well know that I can't just leave you out here alone" said Saki

"But I don't want to go" said Kisa quietly "It's big and creepy"

"Look I'll be right there with you the entire time" said Saki

Kisa eventually gave up and went with Saki into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Saki looked about the house she was on full alert for the shape shifter. Kisa held on to Saki not really liking the inside of the house any better. She hated places like this house they were big and creepy and made funny noises when she walked around in them. Saki felt the burning sensation in her body because of Kisa holding on to her.

"Kisa sweety let go" said Saki trying not to show that she was in pain.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the house Sam was wandering around trying to find the shape shifter that was somewhere in the house. Sam figured knowing Dean's luck Dean would find it first and kill it. Dean had a grudge against shape shifters that was almost close to being as bad as the one he had for the yellow eyed demon.

Dean was upstairs in the house, the dust covered furniture, curtains, and everything else in there didn't bother him. This was how his life had always been since he was four years old he was either protecting Sam or helping their dad with a hunt. Dean loved to hunt to him it was fun, he got a little reckless sometimes but he had allot of fun with it.

Sam started to move about the main floor when the dust finally got to him and he sneezed. He knew that was going to blow his cover but there was so much dust in the place he couldn't help it. Kisa and Saki heard the sneeze from the parlor in the house. Kisa jumped and held on to Saki again.

"Kisa let go" said Saki feeling the burning sensation again.

Saki led Kisa to the dining room where the sound of the sneeze came from. Sam had heard the talking and got a gun ready he wasn't really going to use it, but he would only if he absolutely needed to. Sam kept his eyes open as he moved about the dining room trying to stay on guard in case it was the shape shifter. He was walking backwards toward the door as Saki was walking in the dining room keeping Kisa close by. They backed into each other, both reacted like a hunter would and held a gun to the other ones head. Saki felt the burning again when she backed into Sam.

She didn't get it why would he give her the burning sensation if he wasn't the shift shaper or like Kisa. Sam looked at her trying to decide if she were a threat or not. He looked at Kisa she seemed to be familiar to him. He wasn't sure how though he was really confused about where he would have seen her before. He was racking his brain trying to think about where he could have seen her. The feature that caught him the most were her eyes they were a bright blue like sapphires that were really bright blue and very polished.

"Who are you" asked Saki not sure what to do.

"Sam Winchester, you" said Sam

"Saki Ayame" said Saki "The girl is Kisa Palov"

Upstairs Dean found the shape shifter he shot it and killed it without a second thought.

"Take that you son of a bitch" said Dean

It was a demon so why should it be allowed to live was always his theory. Dean went back down to where Sam was supposed to be. Dean saw the girls with Sam not sure what was going on.

"Sammy what are you doing" asked Dean

"It's Sam" said Sam

Sam hated it when Dean called him Sammy. Sammy was his name from when he was younger, and a chubby twelve year old. Sam wasn't in the mood to deal with Dean calling him that now. He could stand it at certain times, like after he had died and Dean had brought him back. Sam was helping Dean try and get out of that mess since he only had a year.

"Wait Winchester" said Saki catching onto Sam's last name

She was now confused, her mom had loved the Winchesters, her dad hated them. She wasn't sure which way she was supposed to feel. Kisa went and hid behind Saki not liking Dean that much. She was okay with Sam he seemed to be a nice guy who was really sweet. Dean on the other hand seemed a little frightening.

"Sammy lets go we're done here its dead" said Dean

"It's Sam" said Sam

The guys walked out of the house. Sam suddenly figured out where he'd seen Kisa before that had.

"Son of a bitch" muttered Sam under his breath

"Sammy what" asked Dean

"The girl not the Asian one, the other one the younger one, I've seen her before" said Sam

"Where" asked Dean

"In a premonition" said Sam "Okay more than one premonition those ones that I have been having for weeks, they've gotten worse and she is in all of them"

"Why has she been in your premonitions what happens to her" asked Dean

"Not sure yet" said Sam

They got out to the impala, Sam got into the passenger side as Dean got into the driver's side. Dean looked at Sam and then started up the impala. The impala had never failed him. Sure the thing cost a ton to fill with gas but it always started for him no matter what was going on around him. He knew that car would never let him down, it always started and he always knew right when to fill it so that it wouldn't die because it didn't have gas in it. He was starting to fill it more often now that the gas prices were outrageous and he was using credit card scams to fill it.

Saki took Kisa back out to her black bug, it was a newer car but it worked for her. It didn't take a lot of gas so it wasn't so expensive to fill it was still expensive every car was expensive but most of her credit card scams didn't notice if there was an extra charge for gas and it wasn't like she used the cards enough for them to get caught with the scams anyway. She also kept aside some cash for the general purpose if she would happen to need it. She never had a job all the cash she got was from playing poker with other hunters and occasionally people who weren't hunters.

As Dean was driving trying to find another hotel for them until they could call Bobby and get their next hunt. He would've just called Bobby once they finished the job but Dean's phone itself was dead and Sam's was either dead or dying. Sam was sitting with the seat in reclining position. Dean knew he was tired since he didn't sleep the night before because of a premonition. Sam was asleep in the impala really worn out from not sleeping. The good thing about him not sleeping the night before is that they actually got laundry done that night.

Saki drove off with Kisa hoping to get a call from Bobby Singer soon. Saki suddenly knew where she recognized the name Winchester from. Bobby had taken care of her and them when they were younger. Sam and Dean were the boys that she knew when she was a kid. She realized why she didn't recognize them right away for one they'd be well into their twenties now. Sam was maybe twenty-two at most twenty-three and Dean was twenty six or twenty seven she wasn't entirely sure about that.

Bobby was the one that she knew the Winchesters from. Bobby Singer was another hunter that Saki knew. He also knew about what Kisa was, he knew Kisa's mother too. No one knew where Kisa's mother was, it was assumed that she was dead and that was what they had told Kisa. Bobby was the one who said that Kisa's mom was dead which meant there was a chance that she wasn't since Bobby was a notorious liar.


End file.
